Variable frequency drives may handle high voltages and high currents depending on the application. If there are any failures in the variable frequency drive, an individual may be seriously injured or other components of or connected to the variable frequency may be damaged. There is a need to provide diagnostics and/or controls capable of evaluating one or more error or failure conditions of a drive and controlling operation of the drive accordingly. Existing approaches suffer from various shortcomings relative to these and other needs such as the need for cumbersome and expensive equipment, computational complexity and inefficiency, failsafe shortcomings and others. There remains a need for the unique and inventive apparatuses, methods and systems disclosed herein.